ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
Life Expectancy
}}} was the ninth episode of the twelfth series of New Tricks. Synopsis (Sourced from BBC website) A blood-stained bust is uncovered during some reconstruction work in a cemetery, pointing UCOS to the murder of an alternative medicine practitioner bludgeoned to death seven years ago. The evidence leads to the pioneering but controversial world of cryopreservation - the practice of keeping clinically dead patients frozen in time to extend their lives. In a sensitive case, with the watchful eyes of their bosses upon them, Sasha is determined that her team won't put a foot wrong. But with suspects constantly running rings around them and the sobering possibility that two perpetrators are still at large, UCOS must go out on a limb to unlock their most difficult cold case yet. Fiona is offered a job too good to be true in Aberdeen, leaving Danny bereft at the thought of losing her. Ted is devastated when he realises he's lost his lucky cigarette case, and Sasha has an interesting offer from the notoriously cut-throat assistant commissioner Cynthia Kline. Plot TBA Cast *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Ted Case - Larry Lamb *Dr Fiona Kennedy - *AC Cynthia Kline - *Dr Douglas Henway - David Haig *Evan Langley - Ramon Tikaram *Angela Morris - Denise Gough Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Tahsin Guner *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by David Innes Edwards *1st Assistant Director - Mark Hedges *2nd Assistant Director - Jodie Cowman *3rd Assistant Director - Toby Evans *Floor Runner - Molly Jean Crowther *Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG *Casting Assistant - Sacha Green *Director of Photography - Andy McDonnell Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Myar Craig-Jones *Executive Producer (Headstrong Studios) - John Griffin *Executive Producer (Headstrong Studios) - Johann Knobel *Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill *Line Producer - Ian Scaife *Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell *Production Manager - Maree Gecks *Production Secretary - Elena Rubio-Hall *Production Runner - Jonah Mayfield *Production Accountant - Josie Kelly *Production Designer - John Collins *Assistant Production Accountant - Elaine Stephenson *Police Advisor - Charlie Moore *Legal and Business Affairs - Yasmina Hadded *Publicity - Wire Media Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker *Location Manager Assistant - Rachel Hyde *Unit Manager - Harriet Wharton Camera and Electrical Department : Camera *Focus Puller - Tom McFarling *Clapper Loader - Gabriel Albuquerque *Camera Trainee - Mathieu Treacy *Camera Grip - Jim Neale : Electrical *Gaffer - Jon Best *Best Boy - Dave Bourke *Electrician - Adam Walker *Electrician - Steve Ring Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop *Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett *Sound Assistant - Andy Thomas Art Department *Art Director - Jonnie Mead *Standby Art Director - Rebecca Salter *Art Department Assistant - Orlaith Kelly *Props Buyer - Amanda George *Graphic Designer - Keely Lanigan-Atkins *Props Master - Colin Badbury *Standby Props - Jodie Cripps *Props Handler #1 - Simon Bradbury-Philip *Props Handler #2 - James Mannell *Props Handler #3 - Andy Harris *Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker *Costume Supervisor - Billy Haynes *Costume Standby - Jen Groundwater *Wardrobe Assistant - Eden Calder *Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay *Make-Up/Hair Artist #1 - David Watkin *Make-Up/Hair Artist #2 - Lizzie Judd *Make-Up Trainee - Emma Trachtenberg Editing Department *Script Editor - Suzi McIntosh *Script Supervisor - Caroline Elliston *Editor - Colin Fair *Post Production Supervisor - Phil Brown *Post Production Co-ordinator - Anna Broke *Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey *Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney *Dialogue Editor - Roger Dobson *Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney *Colourist - Asa Shoul *On-Line Editor - Nick Anderson Critical Reception Life Expectancy has enjoyed positive reviews from critics and fans. Ian D Hall, writing for Liverpool Sound and Vision called the writing 'Passionate', and praised the characters and the acting. The episode currently has an 8.0/10 rating on IMDb. Music *Composed by Warren Bennett *"It's Alright" **Written by Mike Moran **Sung by Dennis Waterman Continuity *Dan Griffin and Fiona Kennedy's relationship hangs in the balance as she is offered a promotion in Aberdeen. If Fiona takes the job then Dan must decide whether to leave UCOS and London behind, or end their relationship. References